


green thumbs

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gardening, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She had watered about half the greenhouse, and her fingers were sticky from dirt. If everything went well, she would be done in about twenty minutes.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	green thumbs

Peridot was inside of the large greenhouse of Little Homeworld, currently taking care of her plants. She had planted several new saplings, removed dead leaves from them, given the small and sick ones fertilizer, and now she was walking around watering them. She had watered about half the greenhouse, and her fingers were sticky from dirt. If everything went well, she would be done in about twenty minutes.

The gem really prided herself in her plants, and loved her job as a gardening teacher.

Just as she was about to water a large blue and red plant taken from a moon of an old gem colony, she heard the door to the greenhouse open. She turned around as saw Lapis. She was smiling.

“Hey Peridot, how's it going?”

“Hey Lapis, it’s going great! I’m almost done with my plants, if you can wait about twenty minutes we could go to the boardwalk and eat lunch together.”

The blue gem nodded. The two had a sort of tradition that whenever both had the free time, they would eat together. Peridot loved those moments, just chatting and having fun while eating.

“Nice. I’m thinking pizza.”

“Pizza it is.” Peridot replied, and went back to watering her plants. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you today.”

“It’s Tuesday, so I flew Steven to Empire City for his therapy session so that he wouldn’t have to cancel. The Dondai is still broken down.”

“Really? The Dondai’s still out of commission? It’s been like three weeks since the Chrysoberyl incident. Shouldn’t it be fixed by now?”

Lapis just shrugged.

“Probably? But human mechanics are known to take their time. It was nice flying though, I’ve gotten pretty fond of Empire City.”

“It  _ is  _ a cool town. But Little Homeworld will always be my home.”

“Same here. Do you want some help with the plants by the way?”


End file.
